Notice Me, Misaki
by Shirohige Kitsumoto
Summary: Kouichi Sakakibara sangat ingin diperhatikan oleh seorang Misaki Mei, bahkan diberi perhatian lebih. Sayangnya, putri dengan hati sedingin es itu tak akan menoleh padanya, bahkan menaruh hati padanya.


**Notice Me, Misaki**

**Summary : **Kouichi Sakakibara sangat ingin diperhatikan oleh seorang Misaki Mei, bahkan diberi perhatian lebih. Sayangnya, putri dengan hati sedingin es itu tak akan menoleh padanya, bahkan menaruh hati padanya.

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating : **T.

**Warnings : **OOC.

**Author's Note : **FFic keduaaaaa- #nak ini drabble. Cover's not mine. Happy reading, minna-sama~

* * *

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Misaki Mei, Kouichi sudah menaruh hati padanya.

Kouichi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya ketika mereka bertemu di lift. Kesannya yang misterius, juga hatinya yang dingin, seperti es. Tidak lupa dengan auranya yang mencekam. Mengingat Kouichi menyukai novel - novel misteri juga horror, maka alasannya mencintai seorang Mei Misaki sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Kouichi sangat terkesan padanya—mungkin karena jiwa masokisnya yang sudah tumbuh bahkan ketika ia masih bayi. Sayangnya, Mei hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'partner'—dan tidak lebih dari itu. Akan tetapi, Kouichi tetap bersikeras untuk dapat memiliki tubuh Misaki Mei sepenuhnya. Dan melindunginya seumur hidup.

"Oi, Kouichi." kain lap berwarna putih mengkilap mendarat di wajah Sakakibara belia. Ketika kain lap itu meluncur dari wajahnya perlahan, tampak Misaki yang sedang menatap Kouichi, menggendong sebuah boneka manekin yang mengenakan eye-patch. Kouichi hanya memandangi gebetannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya di matanya. Misaki menyeringai tipis. "Hari ini kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi rumahku—" ucap Misaki sebelum kembali melanjutkannya. "—setelah bibimu wafat, tentu."

Kouichi hanya memasang wajah melongo, ia melamun. Ia merasa tidak enak apabila mengunjungi rumah Mei—tapi ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang 'hilang' dari serpihan hatinya apabila ia tidak mengunjungi rumahnya. 50 dibanding 50. Black or white. Ia bisa saja mengatakan dengan entengnya kalau ia harus belajar untuk ujian minggu depan—tapi ia akan menyesal kalau ia tidak mengunjungi rumah Misaki. _Kusso. _Ia dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit—seolah sedang memilih yang mana yang benar - benar hitam, ponsel hitam atau tas hitam.

_Kussoyaro._

"Ehm, boleh—" jawabnya, walaupun ada sedikit keraguan disana. "—tapi aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu untuk beberapa menit—sepertinya. Yah, kau tahu, aku harus belajar untuk ujian minggu depan—" sambungnya cepat. Misaki hanya menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "—baiklah. Terserah kau saja," jawab Misaki sambil mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kouichi yang sedang menghela nafas lega hanya berlari kencang mengejar Misaki yang sudah berada beberapa meter darinya. "Oi, Misaki-chan! Tunggu—"

BRUAK! Kouichi sukses menabrak Misaki dan menyebabkan mereka berdua terjatuh dan menyebabkan bunyi 'buk' yang lumayan kencang. "M—maaf, kamu gak apa - apa—" ketika menatap sepasang mata indah Misaki, wajah keduanya langsung memerah padam. Seperti kepiting rebus. Misaki mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah kiri—namun, dengan tangkas Kouichi meraih kedua pipinya dan membuat posisi wajahnya tepat di hadapan Kouichi. Keduanya bungkam—dalam kondisi wajah merah padam, tentu saja. Dengan segera, Kouichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajah Mei—

—kedua kurva bersentuhan.

Misaki sedikit tersentak tepat ketika Kouichi menciumnya. Tidak—bukannya ia tidak menerimanya, hanya saja—ia sedikit.. terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut apabila dicium secara mendadak? Misaki meraih kedua pipi Sakakibara belia—sambil perlahan melepaskan ciumannya. Dan tentu saja, Kouichi setuju dengan itu. "—aku mencintaimu—" bisik Kouichi pelan, tentu dengan wajah yang memerah juga mata yang sedikit menyipit dan menoleh ke arah lain, seolah tidak ingin menatap wajah Misaki. Misaki hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya, seraya mulai berdiri.

Sekali lagi, keduanya berciuman. Namun kali ini, ciuman itu dimulai oleh Misaki. "Maafkan aku—tapi, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu—maafkan aku," bisik Misaki sembari sedikit memainkan surai coklat Kouichi dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Kouichi hanya memandangi sosok seorang Misaki Mei yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya. Ingin sekali ia meneteskan air matanya, juga meraung - raung. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya menunduk seraya menenangkan fikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk dan meraung - raung.

Ia menghela nafas seraya menutup matanya, mulai berjalan menuju rumah Misaki.

_"Walaupun kau menolakku, tapi aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja—" _Kouichi tertawa dengan cairan bening yang keluar melalui matanya, menyusuri pipinya yang halus. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan—dan juga pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah ia duga.

..putri dengan hati sekeras batu dan sedingin es itu tak akan menerimanya, tentu saja.

**-END-**


End file.
